izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Green Files
Note: You are watching a video recording, you are not reading a story _______ Static came upon the screen. As it cleared, a room was shown, it was all white except the silver table and orange chair behind it. A woman's voice cut through the silence. "This is Psychiatrist Dahlia Patterson overseeing patient 7753, otherwise known as Lucius Green." A boy with bright red hair was seated in the chair in front of the video camera. "What's up, Doc?" "Please, speak to the camera," The woman said from behind the recorder. "These sessions are to be sent to the head of staff, and I want to keep them as professional looking as possible." He shrugged, "Whatever you say, Dahlia." His feet kicked up on the table. "Address me as, 'Doctor', if you would, and remove your feet from the table." Lucius sighed, "So many requests, so little time. Tell me, Doc," He looked towards the girl offscreen. "Why did you want to try your luck on me?" "No other Psychiatrist would dare try, they were afraid of you, all of them, worried that you would kill them, like you did with the past twelve." He raised an eyebrow, "Twelve? Well, I'm getting good at this." "That was what fascinated me, there was an element of glamour to your very high-profile case, I had to see if I could try my hand at curing you." He laughed, "Cure? Me? Sweetheart, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but, in case you haven't noticed." He leaned forward, "I am incurable." "That won't stop me from trying." Lucius sat back in his chair, "Alright, what do you propose? You want me to look at ink blots and ask me what they look like while I laugh at all the dirty pictures?" He winked. A sigh was heard, "No, I'd like to start with how you came here, Mr. Green." "How I came here? You really wanna know?" "I wouldn't ask if I didn't." He smiled, "Alright, you want to know why I'm here, I'll tell you. I'm here, because I want to be." "You...Want, to be in an asylum?" Lucius chuckled, "Yeah, they have free food, medical care, television, and all that good stuff. They've also got plenty of innocents and, well...You know how I love civilians." An uneasy whisper escaped Dr. Patterson, but Lucius carried on. "But, if I ever get bored of this place, or I want to go visit someone, like my girl back home, Dolly, I'll go." "You are forbidden from leaving the asylum grounds without officers by your side at all times." "If I want to go, I'll go, no one's stopping me, I can assure you of that. If they try, they will die." He chuckled again, "I love it when I rhyme." "Is a murder a game to you?" She asked. Lucius shrugged, "More of a hobby, really, a sport. I enjoy it, I find it very soothing..." "And do you ever feel any regret or guilt for what you've done?" He gave her a look of confusion, "Why would I feel any of that?" She sighed, "You're subconscious must be-" He cut her off, "Doll, you do not want to know what my subconscious cooks up. Unless, of course, you plan on suffering from nightmares." After a long silence where Lucius rocked back and forth on his chair, Dahlia spoke, "That will be all for this session, Lucius." "Anytime, Doc. Oh, and a friend of mine will be posting these on a website she goes on, just thought I'd let you know." A chair being pushed back and someone standing was heard off-camera. "These are for the eyes of the psychiatric ward only, no one will be getting their hands on these tapes." He shrugged, looking at the camera, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Doc." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia